Digital Boyfriend, Dream or Reality?
by Hikasya
Summary: IA membuat sebuah gambar sosok laki-laki dalam bentuk tiga dimensi. Gambar laki-laki digital yang berdasarkan imajinasinya. Lalu tanpa diketahui oleh IA, sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi sehingga mempertemukan IA dengan laki-laki digital yang bernama Naruto itu.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL BOYFRIEND, DREAM OR REALITY?**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x IA (crack pairing, mungkinkah?)**

 **Genre : romance/fantasy/scifi**

 **Rating : T**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid yang berjudul YOUR WORLD MY WORLD yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Len.**

 **Senin, 10 Agustus 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alasan saya memasangkan IA vocaloid dengan Naruto karena saya suka dengan IA vocaloid. Rasanya cocok aja dipasangkan sama Naruto. Terus IA cocok digunakan dalam cerita ini karena bergenre scifi. Makanya saya membuat cerita ini buat pair ini.**

 **Berhubung saya juga sedang bosan membuat cerita dengan pair yang itu-itu aja. Nggak ada salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Lalu saya suka memasangkan Naruto dengan gadis lain. Mungkin setelah itu Naruto akan saya pasangkan dengan gadis Vocaloid lainnya. Rasanya lebih enak aja dalam membuat ceritanya.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja dan selamat membaca ya. ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL BOYFRIEND, DREAM OR REALITY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam layar komputer yang menampilkan suatu program penciptaan bentuk tertentu, kursor tanda panah bergerak membentuk gambar yang dibuat sesuai dengan pikiran. Bergerak membentuk suatu obyek tiga dimensi. Menciptakan suatu yang seperti nyata pada program tersebut. Hingga terbentuklah model yang sesuai dengan keinginan dan hati sang pencipta.

Di depan layar komputer tersebut, tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang pastel. Bagian rambutnya di dua sisinya dikepang dua. Lalu sebagian rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Bermata biru kehijauan yang bersinar. Memakai blouse hitam lengan pendek dan dilapisi dengan cardigan berwarna pink. Bawahannya adalah rok kembang berwarna pink setengah paha. Lalu sepatu boots setengah betis berwarna pink membungkus kakinya.

Namanya Hanata IA. Umur 15 tahun. Dia adalah murid yang duduk di kelas dua SMA. Dia termasuk murid yang sangat cerdas dan sangat ahli dalam membuat suatu program komputer. Karena itu ia sering lompat kelas. Di usianya yang masih lima belas tahun, dia sudah duduk di kelas dua SMA karena kecerdasannya itu.

Di malam minggu yang cerah ini, IA menyibukkan dirinya di dalam kamar untuk membuat suatu program objek tiga dimensi. IA berpikiran untuk menciptakan suatu objek yang berbentuk manusia. Manusia digital atau virtual yang sangat asli. IA ingin membuat seorang laki-laki yang bisa dijadikan pacar virtual-nya.

Ya, IA selalu diremehkan oleh teman-teman sekolahnya bahwa gadis penyendiri seperti IA tidak pernah mempunyai yang namanya pacar. Bahkan IA dianggap tidak normal karena terlalu pintar dan selalu menyibukkan diri dengan komputer. IA dianggap aneh oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Hingga tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

Karena itu, IA merasa sedih. Ia merasa kesepian dan tidak berguna. Karena kepintaran yang terlalu tinggi membuat semua orang tidak mau mendekatinya. Hal itulah yang mendorongnya untuk membuat teman dan pacar khayalan yang bisa menemaninya setiap saat.

Dia pun bertekad menciptakan suatu program objek tiga dimensi. Lalu menciptakan objek virtual berupa manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Memakai jaket hitam bertudung dengan lambang spiral di dada kirinya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Hingga tampak baju kaos berwarna jingga di baliknya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu sporty berwarna orange melengkapi penampilannya.

IA senang sudah menyelesaikan penciptaan sosok pacar virtual tersebut. Pacar virtual yang berumur 16 tahun. Lebih tua setahun dari IA.

IA tersenyum sambil memperhatikan pacar virtual yang sudah tertampil di dalam program pada layar komputernya.

"Hm, sepertinya ada yang kurang," kata IA. Lalu ia menggerakkan mouse untuk membuat sesuatu yang melengkapi penampilan pacar virtual-nya.

Di kedua pipi sosok gambar laki-laki berambut pirang itu diberi tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing. IA tersenyum senang saat membuatnya.

"Nah, dengan begini kamu kelihatan imut. Hm ...," IA memiringkan kepalanya."Aku akan memberimu sebuah nama ..."

IA mengetik sebuah nama di samping gambar laki-laki itu.

"U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to. Ya, namamu Uzumaki Naruto."

Akhirnya sosok pacar digital hasil kreasi imajinasi IA yang disalurkan melalui program objek tiga dimensi selesai juga. IA sangat gembira karena sudah ada teman sekaligus pacar yang akan selalu menemani dirinya setiap saat.

Hanya tinggal membuat gambar laki-laki itu bergerak, IA harus membuat sesuatu agar laki-laki itu bisa berbicara dengannya.

IA menatap sosok laki-laki digital itu lama sekali. Ia pun memegang layar komputernya. Bermaksud memegang pipi laki-laki digital itu.

"Naruto, andai kamu nyata seperti ini. Andai aku bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung dan bisa memelukmu. Pasti aku sangat senang bisa selalu bersamamu," sahut IA dengan nada lembut."Aku seperti orang gila saja karena terlalu berharap bisa mempunyai pacar sepertimu. Andai itu nyata, pasti aku sangat senang. Hoaaam!"

IA menguap panjang. Kedua matanya mulai memerah. Dia mengantuk sekali.

Lantas ia melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Ternyata sudah jam dua belas, pantas aku mengantuk sekali. Sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar," IA meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang melipat di atas meja. Dia pun mulai menutup matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, IA sudah tertidur. Lalu komputer yang belum dimatikan dan berada di depannya itu, mengalami suatu keanehan.

BZZZZT!

Komputer mengalami suatu percikan listrik yang membuat layar komputer berkedip-kedip. Kemudian komputer pun mati dengan sendirinya.

SRIIIING!

Suatu yang aneh kini menyelimuti kamar IA yang sangat luas dan gelap itu.

Entah apa itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

IA terbangun ketika ada sesuatu yang menimpa bahunya berulang kali. Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

IA membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan mendapati sosok wajah seseorang.

"IA-chan ..."

Terdengar suara yang keras tapi lembut menyapanya. IA membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Tampak di depan matanya, ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Memakai jaket hitam bertudung dengan lambang spiral di dada kirinya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Hingga tampak baju kaos berwarna jingga di baliknya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu sporty berwarna orange melengkapi penampilannya. Dia sama persis dengan sosok yang diciptakan oleh IA di program objek tiga dimensi itu.

IA terpaku melihatnya. Laki-laki itu berlutut di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ka-kamu?" IA menunjuk ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Ya, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Pacarmu," jawab laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk. IA masih saja terpaku. Ia masih belum percaya.

"A-aku tidak mimpi, kan? Ini benar-benar kamu, kan?"

Lantas Naruto mencubit kuat pipi IA. Membuat IA berteriak kencang.

"AW, SAKIT, TAHU!"

"Kalau pipimu sakit karena dicubit, berarti kamu tidak mimpi. Ini nyata. Aku benar-benar pacarmu, IA-chan."

IA mengelus-elus pipinya yang sakit akibat dicubit kuat oleh Naruto. Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Berarti ini memang nyata," IA memperhatikan sekelilingnya."Aku tidak mimpi."

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau ini nyata. Kamu masih saja tidak percaya."

"Ya, aku percaya sekarang."

IA tersenyum. Sukses membuat Naruto terpesona melihat senyuman IA yang manis. Kedua pipi Naruto sedikit memerah.

Lalu Naruto memegang tangan IA.

"IA-chan, ayo ikut aku sekarang!"

"Kemana?"

"Kita kencan. Kebetulan malam ini adalah malam minggu. Aku akan membuatmu senang. Kita akan berjalan-jalan dan mengunjungi semua tempat yang ada di kota ini. Kamu mau kencan denganku, kan?"

IA terdiam sesaat. Naruto menunggu jawaban IA dengan sabar.

"Ma-mau sih. Tapi ..."

"Itu aku anggap sebagai jawabannya. Ayo, pergi sekarang!"

Naruto segera menarik tangan IA dengan cepat. IA kaget.

"Eh, Naruto. Tunggu ...!"

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah IA. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini sudah jam dua belas malam. Waktunya orang-orang tidur," IA melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Naruto berwajah datar.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, cuma di malam ini saja, aku bisa mengajakmu kencan," Naruto memegang pipi IA."Karena semua tempat sudah sepi. Jadi, tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kita. Hanya ada kita berdua. Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia, IA-chan."

IA terpaku sebentar. Naruto kelihatan sangat serius.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi sekarang juga!"

Naruto menarik tangan IA lagi. Ia membuka pintu balkon kamar IA itu. Lalu Naruto dan IA berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas balkon.

Naruto dan IA berdiri di pagar batas pembatas balkon itu. IA menjadi heran.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

"Kita akan melompat ke bawah."

IA terperanjat karena Naruto akan melompat ke bawah karena kamar IA terletak di lantai dua.

"WUAAAH, NARUTO-KUN! KITA MAU KEMANA?"

"Tentu saja keluar dari rumah, IA-chan."

"Tapi, inikan di lantai dua?!"

SREK!

Naruto menggendong IA dalam posisi bridal style. IA kaget lagi.

"Na-Naruto ...?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap wajah IA. Wajah IA merona merah.

"Kita akan melompat ke bawah sekarang."

Naruto sudah berdiri di atas pagar pembatas balkon kamar IA. Naruto pun langsung melompat ke bawah sana dan diikuti oleh jeritan IA yang sangat menggelegar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membawa IA ke semua tempat yang ada di kota Vocaloid itu. Tempat-tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh IA. IA begitu antusias setiap kali mengunjungi semua tempat. Dia senang dan selalu tersenyum. Sungguh membuat Naruto suka melihatnya.

Semua tempat dijelajahi oleh mereka berdua. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di tempat-tempat dikunjungi oleh mereka. Hanya ada Naruto dan IA.

Kini Naruto dan IA berada di taman kota yang sangat indah. Mereka duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku putih. Mereka beristirahat sejenak setelah berjalan mengelilingi kota Vocaloid.

Naruto dan IA duduk berdekatan. Mereka berdua saling diam sebentar.

Naruto terus memperhatikan IA. Naruto tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

Sementara IA sedang asyik memandang langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Betapa indahnya suasana malam minggu ini.

Suasana sangat sepi dan hening. Angin malam berhembus pelan. Membuat IA merasa kedinginan. Dia merapatkan badannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto menyadari IA yang kedinginan.

"IA-chan, kamu kedinginan?"

IA menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun."

SREK!

Secara langsung Naruto membuka jaket hitamnya. Lalu jaket hitam itu dipakaikan pada IA. IA kaget.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang dua bahu IA. Kini Naruto hanya mengenakan baju kaos jingga berlengan pendek.

"Pakai saja jaketku. Supaya kamu tidak kedinginan lagi."

"Tapi, Naruto-kun. Kamu tidak merasa kedinginan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasa kedinginan. Aku merasa hangat jika ..."

GREP!

Naruto menarik IA dalam pelukannya. Membuat IA kaget lagi. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Aku merasa hangat jika aku memelukmu seperti ini. Itu sudah cukup membuatku hangat jika berdekatan denganmu seperti ini, IA-chan," sambung Naruto.

IA terdiam dalam dekapan Naruto. Dia bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto. Naruto membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Mereka berpelukan agak lama. Terdengar angin malam yang berdesir. Tidak membuat Naruto kedinginan. Ia terus memeluk IA dengan erat. Seakan takut untuk melepaskannya.

Di sela-sela pelukan yang masih menyatu, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada IA.

"IA-chan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Iya, katakan saja."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia memegang pipi IA.

"Aku mencintaimu, IA-chan," ucap Naruto lembut."Walaupun pertemuan kita sesingkat ini. Hanya lima jam kita bersama. Tapi, aku harus mengatakan hal ini padamu secepatnya karena setelah ini aku akan pergi."

IA heran mendengar perkataan Naruto yang aneh.

"Kamu mau pergi kemana, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum manis untuk terakhir kalinya. IA semakin heran.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, IA-chan."

Kemudian Naruto memegang dua pipi IA. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah IA.

CUP!

Naruto mengecup bibir IA dengan pelan. IA membalasnya. Kedua mata mereka menutup rapat.

Mereka berciuman selama satu menit. Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir IA.

"Sayonara, IA-chan," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar."Aku senang bisa bersamamu hanya di malam ini."

IA terperanjat. Ia memegang lengan kiri Naruto dengan erat.

"Naruto-kun, kamu mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah di sini bersamaku."

"Tidak bisa, IA-chan. Waktuku sudah habis. Aku harus pergi."

Tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan menipis seperti kabut dan terlihat ada percikan listrik yang berkedip-kedip di sekitar tubuhnya.

IA membulatkan kedua matanya. Naruto akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"NARUTO-KUN! JANGAN PERGI!"

Naruto tersenyum. Tubuhnya mulai bercahaya terang dan menyilaukan mata IA. IA sangat panik.

"NARUTO-KUN, AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMUUUU!" jerit IA keras sekali.

PAAAATS!

Tempat itu bercahaya terang sehingga membuat IA sulit untuk melihatnya. IA merasa badannya ditarik kuat oleh sesuatu.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" IA menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK!

IA terjatuh dari kursi. Dia pun kaget dan mengeluh kesakitan.

"Aduuuh, sakit!" seru IA. Dia terkapar dalam keadaan miring ke kanan di lantai.

Lalu ia menajamkan matanya dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"A-aku ada di mana ini?"

Tiba-tiba IA membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Eh, inikan kamarku?"

IA bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan memeriksa keadaan komputernya. Komputernya masih menyala. Gambar laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu masih tetap sama dengan keadaannya yang semula. Tapi ...

Sekali lagi IA membelalakkan matanya. Rupanya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Di dalam layar komputer, Naruto mengenakan baju kaos jingga berlengan pendek. Lalu kemanakah jaket hitam yang dipakai Naruto itu?

DEG!

IA merasa ada suatu keganjilan ketika meraba pakaian yang kini ia kenakan. Sebuah jaket hitam bertudung milik Naruto masih melekat di badannya. IA syok seketika.

"Ja-jadi, apakah tadi itu mimpi atau kenyataan? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" IA bingung setengah mati. Lalu ia memperhatikan gambar Naruto itu dengan seksama. Mendadak ia merasa sedih, bingung dan juga aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku semalam itu. Entah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. Tapi, yang lebih penting aku bisa tahu kalau kamu mencintaiku, Naruto," IA meraba gambar Naruto di layar komputer itu."Jaket ini telah menjadi bukti kalau kamu itu nyata. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Tapi, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kamu sudah mau menemani aku dan membuatku senang. Terima kasih, Naruto."

IA tersenyum sambil menatap gambar Naruto dengan lama. Seorang laki-laki yang nyata ataukah laki-laki dalam imajinasi?

Di dalam layar komputer itu, Naruto menunjukkan wajah senyumnya. Ia berdiri dengan tegap.

Sesungguhnya Naruto itu memang nyata. Dia berwujud sebuah jiwa dalam bentuk digital yang terperangkap dalam sebuah program yang dibuat oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang jahat dan membuat jiwa Naruto berada dalam dunia digital.

Tubuh Naruto yang asli berada di suatu tempat. Tubuh Naruto sedang dikendalikan oleh suatu teknologi yang berkaitan dengan otak. Maka jiwa Naruto berusaha mencari sebuah cinta yang tulus dari seorang gadis. Karena dengan cinta dari seorang gadis, jiwa Naruto bisa bebas dari dunia digital.

Sekarang jiwa Naruto sudah kembali pada tubuhnya.

Lalu gambar yang berada di dalam layar komputer IA mendadak menghilang sesaat IA mematikan komputernya. IA tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Gambar sosok Naruto di program objek tiga dimensi yang dibuat IA itu berdasarkan imajinasi IA sendiri. Tapi, entah mengapa gambar sosok Naruto sama persis dengan Naruto yang berada di alam nyata. Lalu nama "Uzumaki Naruto" yang dipikirkan oleh IA juga berdasarkan pikiran IA sendiri. Hal itu menjadi jalan pertemuan IA dengan Naruto yang berada di dunia nyata.

Ini menjadi misteri. Inilah cara Tuhan untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua. Naruto dan IA akan menjadi pasangan di masa depan nanti.

Naruto kembali hidup. Ia menyebut nama IA ketika ia mulai sadar. Sekarang Naruto telah menemukan seorang gadis yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"IA, gadis itu telah membuatku hidup kembali," Naruto terduduk di atas pembaringannya di suatu tempat yang gelap."Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti bertemu kembali."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengingat kejadian nyata semalam itu.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, IA."

Naruto berharap suatu hari nanti dia bisa bertemu dengan IA lagi. Pasti suatu saat mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Berminat mau mereview?**

 **Cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul. Saya nggak tahu apakah kalian mengerti dengan cerita ini. Entahlah, saya juga nggak ngerti.**

 **Inilah cerita one shoot buat pairing Naruto x IA. Pairing langka atau mungkin pertama kalinya?**

 **Jika ada waktu, saya akan membuat sekuelnya. Anggap aja ini adalah cerita perkenalannya.**

 **Kalau nggak dilanjut dalam bentuk sekuel, ya cerita ini sampai di sini saja.**

 **Tertanda ... :3**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**


End file.
